Currently, foodstuffs and food packaging materials are routinely coated with various liquid-state chemicals or ingredients. Depending on the particular application, these chemicals may either remain in the liquid state, evaporate, or polymerize/solidify to form a solid coating. For example, while being manufactured (i.e., prior to being wrapped in a waxy paper sleeve and prior to being inserted into a cardboard package that is then placed on the shelves of a grocery store), some crackers are coated with a thin layer of oil. Similarly, commercially manufactured tortilla chips are typically sprayed with one or more chemical preservatives to extend their shelf life.
Two types of technologies are currently available to apply such liquid-state coatings: pressure spraying and spinning disc spraying. Pressure spraying technology is analogous to the technology used while spraying one's lawn with a garden hose. In other words, foodstuffs or food packaging materials are coated by a liquid emitted from one or more pressurized nozzles. Typically, such nozzles are located at least above and below the foodstuffs or food packaging materials being coated.
Spinning disc spraying involves a battery (i.e., a series) of spinning discs located in a chamber. These discs are angled and positioned in an application-specific configuration relative to the foodstuffs or food packaging materials to be coated. A stream of liquid is then released onto the discs as the discs are spinning. As the liquid is expelled from the surface of the discs by centrifugal force, a rainforest-type of liquid mist is generated all over the chamber in which the discs are located. The foodstuffs or food packaging materials that pass through the chamber are then coated on all sides by the liquid.
Regardless of which of these methods is used, however, the coatings formed are relatively thick. Also, particularly in the spinning disc method, a significant amount of liquid is wasted as the liquid coats the walls of the chamber instead of the foodstuffs or food packaging materials.